The present invention relates to a method for absorbing vehicle impact using a kinetic frictional force and a rolling force produced by dragging a surface of a rolled tube, and an apparatus for absorbing the vehicle impact using the same, and more particularly, to an impact absorbing method and apparatus which can absorb kinetic energy of a vehicle using a kinetic frictional force by dragging a surface of a rolled tube made of a soft material with a kinetic friction inducing bolt, which is made of a hard material, of a dragging kinetic frictional rolling force inducing member, in which the maximum deceleration is maintained slowly to 20 g or less. The reason is that the maximum deceleration is fatal to a passenger's life.
Since the maximum deceleration is maintained slowly by the kinetic friction and the rolling force, the present invention is a new impact absorbing manner absolutely different from a conventional impact absorbing manner using bending. In particular, from a point of view in that the rolling tube made of the soft material and the kinetic friction inducing bolt, which is made of a hard material, of the dragging kinetic frictional rolling force inducing member cooperate with each other to produce the kinetic friction force and the rolling force, and in that a rear barrier is moved along a stopper distance of the kinetic frictional force inducing member and the guard rail, as compared with the conventional impact absorbing manner in which the rear barrier is fixed, the present invention is a new impact absorbing manner absolutely different from the conventional impact absorbing manner.
The vehicle impact absorbing apparatus according to the present invention is installed to the entrance of overpasses or the front portion of support piers. Of course, such an impact absorbing apparatus can be applied to a guard rail for a road side of general roads or highways.